


Cheesecake

by ArcaneTorch



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gen, Other, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneTorch/pseuds/ArcaneTorch
Summary: You met her at a café close to the university you were attending.





	Cheesecake

You met her at a café close to the university you were attending.

She was new to you. Her blond hair greatly contrasted the black blazer and jeans she wore as she entered your workplace. Her companion wore a sleeveless tank top that did little to hide her tan skin and jeans that hugged her thighs. If you weren’t so transfixed on the former, you would have thought she was just as breathtaking.

Living in Seoul for the past 3 months hasn’t been as exciting as you thought it would be.  The amount of hours you’ve spent trying to keep yourself from falling behind your studies has been affecting your work. Your foster family weren’t very helpful; since they were too busy chucking books at your head in the hopes that it’d increase your intelligence. If anything, you’ve probably gain more white hair from their exploits than your workload.

“Excuse me.”

You blinked and focused your attention at the blonde woman. Up close, her monolid eyes and dimpled smile are hidden by her hair but it only accentuated her beauty. You wonder how long you would have stood there if she didn’t say anything. You’re lucky that business was slow or you would’ve barely enough time to finish your homework because of an argument between you and your manager over your short attention span.

 “Oh sorry, miss” You said as you drew your eyes away from her face. “What would you like to order?”

Despite how inattentive you were, she smiled. “One caramel macchiato with extra sugar, one chai latte and two black coffees with no sugar”

You repeated the order and typed in the prices. Judging by the order, you had the idea that the both of them were meeting up with some friends. Despite how mundane the thought was, you wanted to know. You look at her body, noting how skinny she looked. You hoped she wasn’t depriving herself.

Out of courtesy, you asked. “Would you like some dessert with that?”

Her head tilted as she stared at the menu with furrowed eyebrows. You didn’t say anything repulsive so you assume she was just confused at the moment. You had an idea that she was probably conflicted about her decision. Out of impulse, you decided to push.

“I’d recommend our blueberry cheesecakes,” She looks at you as if you’re a flying walrus. “How many slices would you like, miss?”

“Oh, I don’t think-“

“4 slices should be enough then. “ You felt a smile crossing your face as you saw how flustered she looked. Her eyes and mouth were wide enough to jam a hot pocket in. You’ve never felt this playful with a customer yet you didn’t want to show how concerned you were. This kind of behavior was only reserved to friends and family; not strangers.

You wonder how long you’ve been staring at each other with how silly the both of you look.

“Wheein!”

Your attention was drawn to the presence of two women who made their way to their table. One of them also had blonde hair and wore a black blazer over a yellow tank top; her sophisticated look contrasted well with the ripped jeans she was sporting. The other woman intrigued you; her orange hair and her white buttoned-up shirt and black ripped jeans.

“Unnie!” She runs to them, her arms outstretched. They catch her in their arms with another woman-Wheein’s friend- joining in their embrace. You didn’t want to interrupt the moment so you started to prepare their drinks. Amidst the quiet ambiance of the fairy- lit interior, with vines woven together and left to hang from the coffered ceiling. You wonder what kind of group these women are from. You’ve never seen them at university- you would’ve noticed them a lot earlier- but they look a lot more like celebrities than broke college students.

As you prepared 4 plates of blueberry cheesecake, you can hear snippets of conversation from the group of women.

“Unnie, do we have anything scheduled today?”

“Nope. After today, we can finally enjoy our week off!”

A chorus of approval breaks the silence in the café. While they were applauding, you quickly prepared two trays and made your way to their table. As you got closer, you heard more from their chatter.

“Um, Unnie. I have an idea for another song.”

“Oh, Hyejin. You can plan for that in our next album. Right now, I just want to relax with you guys.”

Oh, these ladies are an idol group. Based on what you’ve just heard, they’ve probably had a string of university concerts and today was their last day. You heard rumors about a possible concert but they didn’t have the time and money to fund it.  They must be the group they were hoping to bring into.

“Youngsun-nie, Moonbyul-unnie, do you know that Wheein’s been standing near the counter for 5 minutes before you came?”

“Aish, Wheein-ah. You’ve been quiet. Is there something wrong?”

“Ah...Is it because-“

“Excuse me,” Their eyes are drawn to you and the trays you place on the table. “Your order.”

“Wait!” Hyejin looked at you, her eyebrows furrowed. “We didn’t order any dessert.”

“Also,” You make eye contact with Wheein. “I wasn’t able to pay for it at the counter.”

“Oh” You smile at her. “It’s okay. Consider this order free of charge.”

 “Congratulations for your break.” Their eyes widen, as you make your way back to the counter. At the corner of your eye, you see them dig in to their cheesecakes. Smiling.

* * *

 

“Hey, Can you get over here for a sec?”

It was the end of your shift. It had been an hour after you saw the idol group. They left while you were assigned to wash the dishes. One of your coworkers had a date that night so you agreed to switch schedules with them. In the end, nobody came so you decided to close early.

You chuckled as you remember the look of the short blonde- Wheein’s- face. The entire moment felt surreal to you. Meeting a group like them, a group that has a lot of prestige in an industry so difficult to navigate.  A part of you wanted to see them again.

Your lips curved downward. At your current schedule, you’ve barely enough time to meet your friends.

What are the chances that you’ll meet someone like them again?

You headed over to your roommate. He promised that you would go home together after your shift to watch some videos of a girl group he was a fan of. As you got closer, you saw that your friend was looking down at one of the tables. You remember who sat at that table.

“Dude,” His voice sounded high-pitched. “You didn’t tell me that Mamamoo came here.”

You didn’t focus on what he was saying. Your attention was on a cd case decorated in black ink. The case was yellow and had a stylized flower on the cover. You picked it up with a gentle grip and looked it over. The name MAMAMOO at the side. Squiggles that are probably the signatures of each member and a message that showed their thanks.

You smiled at the one particular message. From then on, you became a fan

_“Thank you! I hope we meet again.”- Wheein_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one I'm a bit fond of. Despite the perspective, this is largely experimental.  
> Wheein is my favorite among a group that screams "Favorites"  
> This was in my mind for a bit so I wanted to write it down.  
> The title was a reference to another fanfic made by fluffsaur. Please check it out.  
> Constructive Criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
